Someday Well Know
by LiaFlores
Summary: Uma songfic sobre a reconciliação entre Harry e Gina.  Espero que gostem!


**Harry Potter e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a J. e a Warner Bros. Essa história foi criada com objetivo de entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.**

****  
**Someday We'll Know**

Mandy Moore** Featuring**: Jonathan Foreman

Ele a observava de longe, sem coragem de se aproximar. Os cabelos ruivos dela se movimentavam conforme o vento e o lábio inferior era mordido enquanto ela escrevia no caderno roxo. Às vezes a garota ficava olhando fixadamente para um ponto além do lago e voltava a escrever no caderno rapidamente.

Ninety miles outside Chicago

**(Noventa milhas longe de Chicago)**  
Can`t stop driving I don`t know why

**(Não consigo parar de dirigir, não sei o porquê)  
** So many questions, I need an answer

**(Muitas perguntas, preciso de uma resposta)**  
Two years later you're still on my mind

**(Dois anos depois e você continua na minha cabeça)**

A guerra havia acabado fazia quatro dias e até agora não tinha conseguido falar com ela a sós. Sempre havia a presença de mais alguém ou quando conseguia ficar sozinho com ela, era por pouco tempo, pois logo chegava alguém e sua chance ia por água abaixo. Mas não ia deixar que isso acontecesse novamente.

Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?

**(O que aconteceu com Amelia Earhart?)**  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?

**(Quem segura as estrelas lá em cima do céu) **  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?

**(O amor verdadeiro acontece somente uma vez na vida?)**

Quando Gina fechou o caderno, Harry começou a se movimentar rápido na direção em que ela estava. Ele estava preparado para fazê-la desculpá-lo por ter ido embora, por ter feito ela esperar-lo por tanto tempo. Agora Harry queria ser feliz ao lado dela, para sempre.

Did the captain of the Titanic cry?

**(Será que o capitão do Titanic chorou?)**

Oh, Someday we`ll know

**(Oh, Um dia saberemos)**

If love can move a mountain

**(Se o amor move uma montanha)**

Someday well know

**(Um dia saberemos)**

Why the sky is blue

**(Porque o céu é azul)**

Someday well know

**(Um dia saberemos)**

Why I wasn`t meant for you…

(**Porque eu não fui prometido para você)**

Andando em passos longos e rápidos, Harry não demorou muito para chegar perto de onde Gina estava. A garota estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada no tronco da árvore, Harry sorriu levemente ao observá-la desse jeito. Começou a aproximar-se dela tentando não fazer nenhum barulho.

Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?

**(Alguém sabe o cominho para Atlântida?)**

What the wind says when she cries?

**(O que o vento fala quando ela chora?)**

I'm speeding by the place that I met you

**(Estou passando tempo no lugar que encontrei você)**

For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight

**(Pela nonagésima-sétima bez…Essa noite)**

- Pensei que nunca ia ter coragem de se aproximar. – disse Gina calmamente.

- Como soube que eu estava aqui? – perguntou Harry, sentando-se ao lado da garota.

- Senti sua presença. – respondeu ela, abrindo os olhos e o observando.

Ao ver os olhos castanhos dela tão perto de si, o monstro interior de Harry deu uma cambalhota e rosnou como não fazia há muito tempo.

Oh, Someday we`ll Know

**(Oh, Um dia saberemos)**

If love can move a mountain

**(Se o amor move uma montanha)**

Someday well know

**(Um dia saberemos)**

Why the sky is blue

**(Porque o céu é azul)**

Someday well know

**(Um dia saberemos)**

Why I wasn`t meant for you…

(**Porque eu não fui prometido para você)**

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

- Me desculpe. – ele apenas disse isso.

Gina sorriu levemente e chegou mais perto dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Não vou dizer que gostei de você ter ido embora, mas entendi. Agora não me importa mais o passado, quero somente viver o presente e planejar o futuro.

Terminando de dizer isso, Gina se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para olhar Harry nos olhos. Como num impulso, o garoto levantou a mão e acariciou a bochecha da amada. Gina fechou os olhos e se arrepiou com o simples toque entre as peles.

Someday we'll know

**(Um dia saberemos)**  
Why Samson loved Delilah

**(O porque de Sason amou Delilah)**

One day I'll go

**(Um dia eu vou)**

Dancing on the moon

**(Dançando na lua)**

Someday you'll know

**(Um dia saberemos)**

That I was the one for you...

**(Que eu fui feita para você...)**

Os dois foram se aproximando, Gina fechou seus olhos um pouco antes dos lábios finalmente se tocarem. Uma sensação majestosa foi sentida. O amor misturado com saudade tornava o beijo calmo e selvagem, uma coisa única. Os lábios macios de Gina levavam Harry à loucura, flutuando, a sensação era até melhor do que voar. Gina abriu passagem e a língua de Harry acariciou a entrada de sua boca entreaberta, penetrando-a com suavidade logo em seguida, experimentando algo já tão conhecido, as línguas se enroscavam em uma dança louca, tudo era tão familiar. Os braços dela subiram e enroscaram-no pelo pescoço, subindo uma das mãos para acariciá-lo na cabeça. Os dedos da mão dela se enrolavam nos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais. Harry a segurou pela cintura e seus dedos acariciavam aquela parte por cima da blusa.

I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow

**(Eu comprei uma passagem para o final do arco-íris)**

I watch the stars crash in the sea

**(Eu vi as estrelas caindo no mar)**

If I can ask God just one question

**(Se eu pudesse perguntar a Deus somente uma coisa)**

Why aren't you here with me tonight?

**(Porque você não esta aqui comigo hoje a noite)**

Separaram-se ofegantes, os olhos de Harry brilhando de desejo. Gina continuava de olhos fechados e voltou a encostar sua cabeça no tronco da árvore, sorrindo levemente.

- Senti falta de você. – comentou Harry, ajeitando-se perto dela.

- Acho que depois desse beijo, não tem como duvidar.

Oh, Someday we`ll Know

**(Oh, Um dia saberemos)**

If love can move a mountain

**(Se o amor move uma montanha)**

Someday well know

**(Um dia saberemos)**

Why the sky is blue

**(Porque o céu é azul)**

Someday well know

**(Um dia saberemos)**

Why I wasn`t meant for you…

(**Porque eu não fui prometido para você)**

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Harry segurou o queixo de Gina suavemente e com carinho virou-o em sua direção, obrigando-a abrir os olhos e encará-lo.

- Ginerva Molly Weasley, você aceita voltar a ser minha namorada? – perguntou Harry.

- Estaria louca se dissesse que não. – respondeu ela. – Eu te amo, e sempre te amarei.

- O mesmo vale para mim. – terminou ele. – Você é única, meu único amor.

Someday we'll know

**(Um dia saberemos)**  
Why Samson loved Delilah

**(O porque de Sason amou Delilah)**

One day I'll go

**(Um dia eu vou)**

Dancing on the moon

**(Dançando na lua)**

Someday you'll know

**(Um dia saberemos)**

That I was the one for you...

**(Que eu fui feita para você...)**

Fim!

**N/A: Minha primeira Songfic!**

**Eu estava sem nada para fazer e com um pouco de criatividade. Escrevi essa songfic enquanto ouvia várias musicas.**

**A música não tem nada com a história, mas ficou legal.**

**Espero que gostem e...**

**Review.**

**XOXO**


End file.
